


as long as i have you

by tozjers



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Richie is a good boyfriend, Sad Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozjers/pseuds/tozjers
Summary: Chloe’s One-Shot Contest.in which eddie’s home for college to attend his mother’s funeral, and richie’s there to help him get through it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 38





	as long as i have you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I hate when you’re sad, my love.” 
> 
>   
> words: 797  
> 

Eddie hadn’t been to a funeral since his father passed away. He was only a little kid then, but he remembers the experience vividly. It was weird that here he was, again, but for his other parent. He’d lost them both and he was barely twenty years old. 

Eddie’s mother hadn’t treated him the best, but she was still his mother and she was still _gone_. Dead from a heart attack. Eddie didn’t believe it at first, seeing as she had once faked a heart attack two years ago in his freshman year of college to get him to come home. That was the last time Eddie had even spoken to her, and now she was gone for real this time. 

When Eddie would think about his mother’s death, he used to think he wouldn’t be that sad. She treated him horribly his entire childhood and teen years. He didn’t exactly think he would jump for joy at her being gone, but he didn’t think he would shed actual _tears_ over her. He’d cried many times because of her, but none were actually _for_ her. Not like this. If we’re being honest, it annoyed Eddie a little bit. He didn’t _want_ to be sad. He didn’t _want_ to mourn her. 

He stood in his room, staring at his reflection in the mirror that hung on his door. He was dressed in a black suit and his hair was combed neatly to the side. His tie was draped around his neck, still waiting to be tied together to complete his look. Eddie just stood there and looked at himself, looked at the person created by his mother and father. _Really_ looked. Sure, physically, he looked a little like her (though he got most of his features from his father, thankfully) but he was _nothing_ like her. And Eddie was glad for that.

Richie came out of the bathroom connected to Eddie’s room and blew air out of his cheeks as Eddie looked over at him. Richie was dressed in a similar black suit, which was strange seeing as he didn’t ever dress up for anything. His curls were still messy, but Eddie could tell he made an effort to make them look a little bit better. 

Richie crossed the room to get to Eddie just as Eddie looked back at his reflection. Richie wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s middle and hugged him close from behind, resting his chin on top of Eddie’s head. He stared at Eddie’s reflection, too. 

“You think you’ll be okay today?” Richie asked after a minute of silence. Eddie leaned back against Richie’s chest and shrugged. “I think so,” was Eddie’s answer. His voice was lightly scratchy from not speaking as much as usual. 

Richie sighed and leaned his cheek against Eddie’s head, squeezing him tightly, “I hate when you’re sad, my love. But you know it’s okay to _not_ be okay, right?”

Eddie swallowed and turned around in Richie’s hold, looking up at him through long lashes. “I know. It just– it feels _wrong_ to be sad over her. She ruined my _life_ , you know? Why am I sad over her being gone?” 

“I know, baby. She was a horrible person, to you the most out of everyone, but she was still your mom. It’s okay to be sad about losing your parent. It’s okay to resent her and still be upset about her death,” Richie assured, bringing up his hand to cup Eddie’s cheek gently. Eddie leaned into it.

“Thank you.”

”For what, bub?”

”Being here. You make it hurt less.” 

Richie smiled, big and wide, at that. He leaned down and pressed a big, lingering kiss to Eddie’s forehead. “I love you,” he mumbled against his skin. 

“I love you, too.” Eddie sighed, feeling better about everything already. Richie had that sort of effect. 

Richie brought his hands up to Eddie’s tie, “Here, let me tie this for you.”

”I can do it myse–”

”Nonsense, Eds. I’m _outstanding_ at tying ties.” Richie said, nimble fingers working on looping Eddie’s navy blue tie. Eddie rolled his eyes, “I was the one who taught _you_ how to tie a tie, remember?” 

Richie scoffed once he finished, smoothing it down with his hand. “Whatever. You look perfect,” Richie smiled and reached down to grab Eddie’s hand. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, but smiled, nonetheless. 

“You ready to go?” Richie asked, he felt a bit nervous himself. Funerals made him nervous, and the fact that Eddie had to give a speech and everything wracked Richie’s nerves severely. 

“As long as you’re with me,” Eddie answered.

Eddie was nervous as well, of course, but he hadn’t been lying. As long as he had Richie there with him, Eddie knew he’d be able to get through anything. 


End file.
